minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Stronghold
Hey guys! My name's Miner, and I'm new to this site, so I decided to make some first impressions by writing a pasta! This is my first, and I still have a lot to learn, so don't be SO critical with me, please, but feel free to leave a comment with some tips on how to improve! Uhh...I have nothing else to say, so without further ado, this is my pasta, "The Stronghold"! Anyone who's played MCPE with me knows one thing: I am an avid user of seeds. Out of the 57 worlds I've made, only THREE have been made without a seed. And 2 of those were from 0.8, when nobody even had a reason to use seeds. I just can't be bothered to walk around and LOOK for cool things, but still want the thrill of killing idiotic mobs, so seeds were perfect for me. Anyhow, at the time of this story, the 0.9 update just came out. There were a whole lot of new things. Villages, abandoned mine shafts, wells, dungeons, and more. I was HYPED to see all this, and I began to use seeds to discover these amazing things. However, I soon grew tired of the countless amounts of villages I'd seen. I wanted something else. This thing was the only structure I hadn't seen yet: a stronghold. I quickly found a seed for one on Minecraft Hub and started up the world. I chopped some trees nearby, made some tools, came to the village, and put the 5 iron ingots in the blacksmith chest to good use, making a pick and sword. I then found that you were supposed to dig under the well to find the stronghold, which I did. I dug, and the stronghold was about four blocks under, just enough to save me from drowning. I then began exploring the stronghold, looting the chests, killing the mobs that infested the area, and generally just trashed the place. It was swell. The only thing that was off was that I heard "C418 - 11" playing while I explored. I thought that music discs had been added into the game now, and it was part of the ambience of the stronghold, but upon later research I found that they had NOT been added, and they wouldn't be added until the 1.2 update. At the time, I just shrugged it off. I must've forgot about it five minutes later, because I found DIAMONDS! I took a screenshot to celebrate. I began to mine them, but behind one, there was a sign that read "DARKNESS IS COMING". I was confused. Since I knew just about nothing about strongholds, I presumed this was part of the stronghold, a sign that would generate randomly. I just carried on with my new diamonds, a huge grin on my face. After a while, I decided I'd done a lot and should go backwards, so I started going back. Halfway there, however, I found an iron door with a lever that I definitely hadn't seen before. At first I panicked and thought I'd gotten lost, but then I realized that I left wooden planks as breadcrumbs and there definitely were some planks here. I calmed down a bit, and thought that a little more exploring couldn't hurt. I entered the room, and noticed that it was a dark, torchless dead-end with a jail cell to the side. I placed some torches to light up the place, and kept the door open, since there was no lever on the inside. Upon closer inspection, I saw that inside the jail cell was a head and what I presumed to be blood. It was redstone, but back then, redstone couldn't be placed, so I thought it was blood and tried to dart straight out, realizing some foul play was happening. However, right as I began to turn, my torches were chopped down and the door closed behind me. I stayed for a while, confused, for I was rather sure nobody else joined my game, because it would be broadcasted to me. I immediately freaked out, broke the door down with my pick, and made a stairway up to the surface. I didn't stop or look back for a second, afraid something was after me. Once up, I sealed up the stairway I made and the well so nothing that was down there could escape. To this day, I don't know what was there, but there's one thing I do know. If I didn't have that iron pickaxe, I'd be spending the rest of my days with my friend, the head. Category:Stronghold Category:Creepypasta Category:Minecraft Pocket Edition Category:Minecraft PE Category:MCPE Category:First Pastas Category:Picture Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Photos